In today's radio networks optimization is needed for a lot of parameters controlling the behavior of the network. For the antenna the characteristics like the azimuth or tilt have got an essential impact on the propagation of radio signals and therefore on radio coverage of the dedicated cells. Both parameters tilt and azimuth influent essentially the interference situation in a radio network and the overall network RF power needed to cover a certain area.
Typically, these parameters are set during installation manually in a physical way and are static during the time. The antenna builder installs the antenna regarding requirements on physical azimuth and tilt of a network operator and considering the antenna specification of an antenna supplier. Firstly, this procedure is prone to errors and secondly every change during lifetime of the antenna must be done manually which causes costs for site visits.
Another solution is described in WO 2009/097 282 A1, which discloses an antenna management system for managing cellular communications network antennas remotely in response to traffic demands and environmental factors, including a packet switching network, antennas, base transceiver stations, tilt controllers, air interface modules, a management database, and a control network. The system utilizes feedback from a variety of sensors including downtilt sensors, azimuth sensors, weather sensors, gas sensors, and a camera, for instance. The system enables data from the sensors to be viewed remotely and analyzed to determine if corrective adjustment of the antenna is needed. After analyzing the data, the system or a user of the system such as a network operator can remotely adjust the antenna to make necessary adjustments.
The system further enables data received from the sensors to be made available over a packet switching network, such as the Internet or a local or wide area network, to any device, such as a computer or mobile station, connected to the packet switching network.
The method according to the prior art is based on the detection of physical orientation of the antenna by using indicators directly at the physical antenna for measuring the azimuth and tilt physically. The drawback of such an approach is that the antenna has to be provided with cost-intensive sensors for measuring the orientation of the antenna, like mechanical sensors measuring downtilt or azimuth of the antenna. Furthermore, suchlike sensors need calibration and maintenance and causes of course constructive efforts resulting in higher costs for the antenna system.